1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to memory module connectors in computer systems and controlling airflow to cool computer system components.
2. Background of the Related Art
In server systems, heat-generating electronic components are being packaged in increasingly dense enclosure configurations. Therefore, controlling and maintaining airflow for cooling has become vital to the optimal operation of these systems. Impedance to airflow within an enclosure caused by the presence of electrical and mechanical components poses a significant challenge to maintaining system operating temperatures within specification.
The need to control and maintain proper airflow is particularly applicable to main system memory, such as a dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs). DIMMs plug into DIMM connectors provided on the system board, which position the DIMMs perpendicular to or at a slight angle with the system board. DIMMs are usually grouped closely together and are oriented parallel to the airflow for optimum cooling and even airflow distribution.